Daughter's Eyes
by blueskies723
Summary: The First Book of the Wilson Series. House and his team doesn't get a medical mystery, but it certainly is a mystery.Disclaimer,Warning,and Author's Note inside.
1. Video Clips and Potato Chips

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the House characters. I do own Hannah however.

**Warning: **There is self-harming material in this book. Please read with caution.

**Author's Note:** This is my first House fanfic that I've ever written, but I'm really excited to share it with the rest of you. I usually write Law and Order SVU fanfics, but I decided to leave my comfort zone. I do watch House, but I definitely know the Law and Order SVU characters better. I'm sure that most of the time, the orginial characters are in character. I apology in advance if they're a little out of character, but I think for the most part...everything is good.

Anyways, this is taken in Season 5(I saw that Wilson may resign and unfortunately I have class when it's aired.Darn.But I have a really good feeling that Wilson will come back. I believe.Ahaha,so this book is set after he comes back...if he comes back) And I decided to keep Cameron,Chase and Foreman because I know thier characters better than the doctors who just joined.

Okay, read and enjoy! :)

-blueskies723

* * *

She was running on the treadmill at the local gym nearby. She got out of class an hour ago, but hated herself from the moment she woke up.

Hannah wasn't good enough to live, or that's what she thought. She was a sophomore in college, and was paying her own tuition bill. Her mother kicked her out as soon as she was eighteen (which was a month before she went off to her first year of college) and her father was non-existent ever since she was born.

She never felt like she was good enough for anyone or anything. She kept her grades up to A's and B's and had friends, but Hannah felt like she didn't have enough to survive in this world. Her relationship was her mother was always rocky, and it lead the young girl to cut herself and an eating disorder; no wonder she hated herself.

She was running on the treadmill, wishing that all her pain would go away. She started feeling weak, so she pushed herself harder. She hated being weak, but that's all she was when her legs cramped up and she fell off the treadmill. She knocked herself unconscious, and she was lucky enough to have a few people in the gym to call for help.

* * *

Dr. Gregory House was sitting at his desk playing pool on an online gaming site. Unfortunately, his game had to end when his team of Chase, Foreman and Cameron walked into his office. He was annoyed when he left the game and looked at the doctors standing in front of him.

"Apparently I can't have any fun on the job" he said

"What were you doing?" Chase asked

"I was playing Pool. You know; the game that you play at a bar and when you're drunk, you end up having to pay for a broken window. Now, why are you here to annoy me?"

"We have a new patient" Foreman replied "Nineteen year old college student is unconscious from flying off a treadmill."

House almost started to laugh, but he had a grin on his face instead. His team knew that he found this amusing.

"We know that you have a grin on your face."

"That's not the point, is it?" House asked as he got up from his desk and grabbed his cane "I didn't think college students would fly off treadmills..."

"She was forcing herself to run at a fast speed and she ended up falling off" Cameron said

"I would think that House would see something like this on Youtube" Chase said

"And I would think that you would keep your mouth shut" House snapped "Do we have any idea what's wrong with her?"

"No Idea" Foreman replied

"Did we do any tests?"

The three doctors looked at each other and decided to leave the office to start the testing. House shook his head and went back to his desk. He went on the computer and searched "People flying off treadmills" to see if he could find any of the people in these videos hilarious, regardless of the fact that people hurting themselves in the process.

* * *

Lunchtime approached the hospital hours later. Dr. James Wilson was already sitting at a table with a turkey sand which, a small bag of chips and a water bottle. House entered the hospital and spotted Wilson, so he walked over and hovered over him. Wilson found this uncomfortable and turned around to see House standing behind him.

"Can I help you?" he asked

"I think I'm going to help myself to a few of your chips" House replied as he snatched the bag and sat down next to Wilson.

"A few chips doesn't mean the whole bag."

"For all I know, you could have eaten the whole bag" House explained "Meaning that there would only be a few chips in the bag."

He looked in the bag and saw that there was still half a bag of chips.

"I just sat down here ten minutes ago"

"I see that by your chip bag"

House took a few chips and threw the bag back at Wilson. Wilson caught the chips and put them back on the table.

"I see that you haven't changed one bit."

"I see that you're still bitter about me killing your wonderful girlfriend" House snapped "What's that saying...It's Bros before Hoes, I believe..."

"I should let you know, I'm still grieving."

"And you can grieve all you want! Should I buy a huge box of Kleenex at the store next door?" House asked with an unsympathetic look on his face. Wilson gave him a nasty look and continued eating his lunch.

"See, I was right. You're still bitter."

"I am not bitter!"

"And I'm Santa Clause. Don't feed me lies that prove that you're already lying. Oh, and by the way, I'm stealing your chips."

House grabbed the bag of chips and ate them as he walked out of the cafeteria. Wilson sighed and wondered if House was ever going to change.


	2. Bail Me Out

"So what did we find in this so-called 'smart' college student?"

House was standing next to his white board as the three doctors were sitting at the usual table that they sat at in the small conference room.

"Her whole body is failing" Foreman said "And she won't eat anything."

"Does this patient have a name by any chance?" House asked "I don't think patients appreciate us calling them by 'Her' or 'She'"

"Her name is Hannah" Cameron said

"I feel that I know that name..."

"Is it one of your ex-girlfriends that we're treating?" Chase asked

"Hell, it could be one of your ex-girlfriends" House snapped at Chase "Anyway, why is her body failing?"

"We have no idea."

"Is she up?"

"She's in a coma."

"I love this part of my job. You know, when the patient is in a coma and we have to go searching through her life..."

"Don't tell me that we have to break into another house."

House looked at Chase.

"Now that you mentioned it first, you can be the one that breaks in the dorm room."

Chase groaned as he got up and left the conference room. House looked at the remaining two students.

"Here's the bigger question. Is our patient in a coma because her body is failing, or because she flew off a treadmill?"

"It could be one or the other, or both" Foreman said

"I want you to figure out which one it is while Cameron goes snooping through the patient's past medical records."

Both doctors got up and walked out of the conference room. House was about to follow when he froze and wondered where he heard the patient's name before.

* * *

House was about to leave the hospital when Lisa Cuddy ran behind him and screamed his name. He shook his head and turned around to see the woman storm over to him.

"Do you want to explain why Chase was arrested by college security?"

House was laughing in his mind. This was the first time in years that one of his doctors was arrested for breaking and entering. The fact that it was Chase made him want to laugh in Cuddy's face.

"Hmmm...Chase is in jail, is he?" House said out loud "I have no idea what he would be arrested..."

"House, don't lie to me. I know that every once in awhile you have those doctors break and enter, and you got away with it until now."

"Oooo! What are you going to do? Call the cops on me to and have them arrest me as a partner in crime?"

Cuddy gave him a nasty look, and House knew what it meant.

"Fine, I'll bail the idiot out of jail."

He turned around and walked out of the hospital. He hated the fact that he had to use his own money to bail his own doctor out of jail.

* * *

Chase was sitting on the floor of his jail cell. He was furious with House; he should have been the one arrested since it was his idea! Chase knew what he was going to do if he ever saw his boss again. He was going to punch him in the face like he has before, because he deserved it.

He didn't expect the police officer on duty to unlock his cell.

"You're free to go" the officer said

"Why?"

"Someone's just bailed you out. He's waiting for you outside of the police station to get you. Let's go."

Chase got up from the floor and followed the officer out of the jail cell hallway. When Chase grabbed his things from the front desk and left the building, he saw House standing a few feet away. He thought that Foreman or Cameron would bail him out, but the last person he imagined to bail him out of jail is Gregory House. He walked towards his boss.

"You should be thankful that I have such a bitch for a boss" House said "She's the only reason why I bailed you out."

"I called her. She should know what I did and why you gave me those directions in the first place!"

Chase passed him and started to walk away.

"Don't you need a ride?" House shouted.

"I'll walk home. I don't want to do anything thing else that might land me in jail..."

House saw Chase walk away, and shrugged his shoulders. He already knew that tomorrow would be a very long day.


	3. Seize the Day

"We know what her problem is."

House looked up from the paperwork at his desk and saw the three doctors standing in front of him.

"So we finally know that Cameron has a problem. The last time I checked, she was fine."

"We're not talking about me, Dr.House. We're talking about your patient."

House started to have a blank look on his face, since he had no idea who Cameron was talking about.

"Hannah? Your Patient?" Foreman said

"Oh yes! The one who flew off the treadmill! What's her problem?"

"Well, we found two problems" Cameron explained "One problem is connected to her flying off the treadmill and the other one isn't."

"What are they? Are you just going to let me sulk in suspense?"

"She's anorexic" Chase said as he rolled his eyes at House's comment "That's the reason why her body is shutting down."

"What's the unrelated thing we missed?"

"I looked through her records" Cameron said "She has depression and she cuts herself."

"That can explain why she has both. One of those problems lead to the other" House explained "Any chance we can do something to have her body working again?"

"It's not severe to the point where she's dying" Foreman explained "We can give her a feeding tube so she can get the nutrient she needs..."

"Assuming that she's conscious again" House said

"Yes, she's out of the coma" Chase said

"Good. Now do your jobs and put that feeding tube down her throat."

* * *

Hannah woke up from her nap and saw Dr. Cameron standing beside her bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel really tired and dizzy."

"Well, at least you're conscious."

"This is true" Hannah said "Um...is there any chance that I can better?"

"Your body will stop failing if we give you this feeding tube."

"No"

Cameron was shocked that this girl refused the treatment. It happened often, but that was because the treatments could be life threatening or that the parents didn't want to help their child. This was a different situation.

"Are you sure about this?" Cameron asked "If you refuse treatment, you're most likely going to die."

Hannah had a frightened look on her face, but she didn't say anything. Cameron respected Hannah's request and left the room.

* * *

House was sitting at his desk, spinning his cane in his head. He remembered the name of his patient, but he couldn't remember where. This fact was bothering him all day. Where did he hear this name? His thoughts were interrupted when Cameron opened the door.

"We have an issue."

"What's the issue?" House asked

"Hannah refuses to get treatment."

"Well I guess I'll just shove the feeding tube in her myself..." House said as he got up and walked passed Cameron to leave his office.

"House!"

Cameron ran after him before he could do anything stupid.

"You're not considering that, are you?"

"No, it's call a joke. You know what a joke is, don't you?"

"That joke wasn't funny" Cameron said in a serious tone

"Apparently none of my witty humor is funny."

"Where are we going?"

"We're talking to our patient."

* * *

Hannah's quick nap was interrupted by hearing someone opening the room door. She saw an old man with a cane in his hand.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked half awake

"That's not a very nice thing to say to a doctor" House said as he walked closer to the bed. Her eyes opened wide, as if what she heard was a joke.

"A doctor? You don't even look like a doctor!"

"The dress code here is lame. I like wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Besides, the outfit matches my cane. But that's not my house."

"Then what is your point?" Hannah asked.

"My point is that if you receive your treatment, you're going to die."

"Let me die. See if I care!" Hannah said angrily "I have a mother that doesn't give a shit about me and I have a father that isn't in my life! Do you really think I want to live with a life like that?"

"Oh dear, I think your depression is setting in..."

"Oh shut up. You don't know anything about me!"

It came to him like solving his medical mysteries, and he finally realized where he heard the name from. He walked out of the room. Cameron excused herself and ran after him.

"What the hell is that?"

"I think I just realized where I remember that name from" House replied

"Who is she?"

"It's for me to know and for you to find out."

He left his unit in research of the person he needed to talk to. Cameron sighed and walked the opposite direction to find Chase and Foreman.


	4. He Sent an SOS

Dr. Wilson was sitting at his desk, trying to finish his paperwork before he went home for the day. He didn't expect House to burst open the door with his cane. Wilson quickly became frustrated.

"House!"

"I expected more of a 'Hello, what do you want?' welcome. Not this 'House' crap that I've been getting lately."

House shut the door to the office and then looked at Wilson.

"I remember a conversation about a year ago that we had. We were both drunk at a bar after work. We were talking about the most random situations that were ever in, when you told me that you had a daughter in 1989."

"This better be important, or I'm going to grab your cane and push you out the door" Wilson snapped "I'm very busy and I'd like to go home sometime today."

"Tell me something, what's her name?"

"Why does it matter to you?" Wilson asked in an annoyed tone.

"It matters, because she's here."

House took the folder out of his hands and threw it on Wilson's desk. Wilson reached for it and opened the folder. After a few seconds of looking at the medical file, his jaw dropped. Then he looked at House and he gave the folder back to House.

"Oh my God...she's here?"

"She's here because she flew off a treadmill at a local gym" House explained.

"She flew off a treadmill!?"

"Believe me; it's easier than it looks. Search on youtube and you'll be surprised on how many videos they are."

Wilson gave him a sharp look. House got rid of his smile.

"I still can't believe this. Why would she fly off the treadmill?" Wilson asked, confused about the situation.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? She is your daughter, isn't she?"

House walked to the door, opened it, and left Wilson's office. Wilson was still in shock and wondered if he should see his daughter for the first time, or if he should just go home. After finishing up his paperwork, he decided and left his office.

* * *

House and his team were still in the conference room, trying to figure out how to convince their patient to take the feeding tube before it's too.

"We really can't do anything about it" Foreman said "She's an adult, and we can't go against his wishes."

"We could ask her parents to convince her. Mommy and Daddy know best" House said as he paced around the whiteboard.

"Didn't Hannah just go over that her mother doesn't care and her dad is non-existent?" Chase asked.

"That's what you think. Surprisingly, I found out where I heard the patient's name from"

"Where did you hear it?"

House looked at Chase with a sarcastic look on his face.

"Now why would I tell you? It's called a surprise" House snapped.

Someone knocked on the conference door. House looked up and saw Wilson waving at him in the hallway.

"I'll be right back" House said "Wilson needs my assistance."

House walked to the door, opened it, and left the room. He turned to Wilson and walked closer to him.

"Can I ask why you're interrupting my conversation with my doctors about your daughter being a suicidal brat?"

"I didn't know she was suicidal."

"Oops, that must have slipped my mind. Look, here's the deal. She's been depressed and doesn't want to live" House explained "She hates her life because her mother kicked her out and doesn't care. And then there's you. You're the non-existent father that she's been looking for all her life. I think this will work out if you go in and talk to her..."

"That's the thing, House. I don't think I can."

"Do you want her to die?"

"No"

"Then I suggest you follow my lead and we'll both save your daughter."

Wilson shook his head and looked like he was about to cry. House started walking to Hannah's room and Wilson followed. He had so many memories and thoughts swirling in his head to the point where he started getting a headache. They were in front of Hannah's room and before House opened the door, he looked at Wilson.

"Stay here. I'll tell you when you can come in."

House went into the room while Wilson watched.

* * *

"What do you want from me now?" Hannah sobbed. She was sick of being in the hospital. She either wanted to die or go home, but she didn't know if it made a difference of which way she wanted to go. House stopped in his tracks and stood in front of the bed.

"I want you to listen."

"I already heard you talk nonsense in the past..."

"I didn't want you to listen to me. I want you to listen to someone else" House interrupted.

"Who?"

"Your dad"

Hannah suddenly had a confused, yet shocked look on her face.

"You found my dad?"

"It wasn't that hard to find him, since he only works in a different unit in the hospital."

"Is that him standing outside my room?"Hannah asked.

"Yes, it is."

House looked over and gave him the signal to come in the room. Wilson walked in with tears in his eyes as he looked at Hannah for the first time and realized that she looked just like him. House silently left the room as Wilson pulled up a chair and sat besides Hannah. She started crying.

"I can't believe this..."she sobbed "I didn't think I would meet my father...ever."

Hannah continued to cry as Wilson held her hand and calmed her down.

"I know. I didn't think I'd ever see you either. We could talk about how I left you and your mom, but I rather not talk about that right now" Wilson explained "I don't want you to suffer like this anymore. I want you to take the treatment and get better. I'm here for you now, don't take that away."


	5. Catch the Things You Might Have Missed

Cameron, Chase, and Foreman were sitting in the cafeteria talking amongst themselves and eating their lunch the next day.

"I heard that Hannah is getting better" Chase said

"How is that possible? She was refusing treatment from the very beginning!" Cameron said with a surprised tone in her voice.

"The both of you didn't see the touching act of Wilson?"

"What does Wilson have to do with the patient?" Foreman asked "She didn't have cancer."

"Wilson's the father of that patient."

Foreman's and Cameron's jaws dropped while Chase continued to eat his lunch.

"How the hell did you know that?"

"I did a bit of snooping; since House was being an idiot and didn't want to tell us who the patient's dad was" Chase explained "Wouldn't you think that finding the answer was what House wanted?"

Cameron was too shocked and decided to get up and started to walk away.

"Cameron, where are you going?" Foreman asked

"I'm going to talk to that idiot boss of ours about this. Want to join me?"

Foreman shrugged his shoulders, grabbed his lunch and left Chase alone sitting at the table.

* * *

The first thing that annoyed House was when his office phone rang. He sighed and picked up the phone.

"Dr. House's office."

"Hi, Mr. House. Can you answer a few questions for a study about doctors in the New Jersey area?"

"I rather have you burn in hell."

He slammed the phone down and went back on the computer. Then Cameron and Foreman walked into his office.

"Now what do both of you want?" he snapped "I'm surprised that good boy Chase isn't with you."

"Actually, he's not the good boy you think you were..."

"Why didn't you tell us that Wilson had a daughter?"

House suddenly knew what he was talking about.

"Surprise!" he said as he put his hands in the air and waved his hands as if he was celebrating his birthday.

"That doesn't answer my question" Cameron said in an annoyed voice.

"Well, I thought it did. Didn't I already tell you that it was a surprise anyways?"

"Apparently Chase did some snooping and found out the truth."

"Well, that's surprising for me...especially when I bailed him out of jail."

"You bailed him out of jail?" Foreman asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"That idiot was the first one to get arrested for breaking and entering" House explained "Now don't both of you have to run some tests?"

Foreman and Cameron looked at each other and decided to leave the room. House rolled his eyes as his doctors left, but realized that Chase was a decent doctor after all.

* * *

After another hard day at work, Wilson went to visit his daughter in her hospital room. The doctors said that she was doing better, but will have to stay in the hospital for inpatient eating disorder treatment. However, Wilson was able to convince the doctors that Hannah was better off with outpatient care. That wasn't the only reason why Wilson convinced the doctors, however. He wants to know his daughter more, and he knows that Hannah staying for inpatient treatment wasn't the answer to that. He did agree to the doctors that if he wasn't eating anything at his apartment, she would have to stay at the hospital for inpatient care.

Hannah was reading a newspaper when her father came into the room. She looked up to see him walk over and sit down at the chair that was still next to her bed.

"Hi" she said quietly.

"Hey, we need to talk about your condition" Wilson said

"Your tone sounds funny. Am I going to live?"

"Believe me; I wouldn't just have a funny tone of voice if you weren't going to live."

"I guess you have a point."

"The doctors wanted to keep you here for inpatient care for your eating disorder..."

"What!? No!" Hannah said loudly "I'm a sophomore in college! I can't just waste my money and education down the drain..."

"Hannah, I didn't finish my sentence."

Hannah calmed down and looked at him.

"But I made arrangements. You can stay at my apartment and live with me, but you still need to go to this hospital, since your condition was serious."

"You really made arrangements for me?"

"You're my daughter. Why wouldn't I make arrangements for you?"

For the first time in the past few days, Hannah smiled. She knew that her life wasn't going to be so badafter all.


	6. That's What You Get

A few weeks later, House wondered if he was ever going to get a thank you. He was sitting at his desk and pondered about how Wilson's daughter was in the hospital, and he didn't get one thank you. Usually, this wouldn't bother him but it bothers him because things could have been different. House could have dismissed what he thought and let the poor girl die, but this time he did the right thing. For the first time in his life, he did what was right when it came to his friends.

An hour later when he was watching Youtube videos about himself, he watched Wilson enter his office from the corner of his eye.

"I'm assuming you're watching videos of yourself that many fans have posted of you"

House looked up from his computer.

"It's a funny thing. These videos drive me insane."

"Why?"

"Wouldn't you be insane if people wanted to put us together as a couple? I find that really disturbing!"

"And you don't think that people put you and Cameron together?" Wilson asked

"I don't mind that. She's a girl. I like the relationships that aren't gay, unlike you."

Wilson chuckled and sat down in one of the chairs in front of House's chair.

"You're amused, aren't you?" House asked

"Yes, I wanted to be amused by the wonderful Dr. House. Actually, I owe you an apology for Amber."

House might have expected the thank you for saving his daughter's life, but he didn't expect the apology.

"Excuse me?" House was very confused.

"I mean...I'm sorry that I blamed you for Amber's death. I guess the emotion called love was in the way, and I couldn't see all you did to try to help her" Wilson explains "Which brings me to the next thing I have to say. Thank you for saving my daughter..."

"Are you implying that we actually have a friendship?" House asked

"Do you think we would if I wasn't in here?" Wilson asked as he got up from the chair "I could have blown you off like I did when Amber died, but did I?"

Wilson's pager went off. He grabbed it and looked at it. Then he put in back in his pocket and looked back at House.

"You think about that while I run back to my office" Wilson said "I forgot that I had to tend for a patient at three..."

Wilson ran out of the office and House shook his head as he went back to the computer.

* * *

After Wilson's three o'clock appointment, he took off and was about to go up to the eighth floor to get Danielle when Lisa Cuddy saw him.

"Wilson!"

He turned to see Cuddy quickly walking over to him.

"Am I in trouble?"

"If anyone is in trouble these days, it's House" Cuddy replied "He decided to not to fill me in on an experimental procedure that he wanted to do on a patient."

"That's House all right."

"I just wanted to know how you're daughter was"

"She's...fine. I'm just about to get her right now."

"I find it interesting that you're the dead beat dad and House isn't."

"It's a very long story and I rather not talk about it" Wilson said as he pushed the button for the elevator. The elevator door opened and he walked in. Cuddy turned around and walked away, realizing that she wasn't going to get any information out of Wilson. He sighed as the door closed.

* * *

He dreamed about the situation. The situation of October 1988 was horrid in his eyes. He never wanted to think about it again, but his repressed memories got the best of him.

He was dating Victoria for a year now. He just graduated medical school and was doing his best to get a decent job. He met her at a grocery store when they were about to reach for the same brand of cereal. That incident was back in 1987, and sparks of love flew. There was instant chemistry.

Then he heard the news. Victoria told him that she was pregnant. He couldn't believe it. How could this happen? He thought that the condom didn't break and that everything was fine. But it wasn't fine, and that's when the depression was at his worst.

At first he stood by her, trying to grasp the fact that he was going to be a father. But then the alcoholic tendencies and the cuts began to form on his arms. Then one day, he couldn't take it and left. He left Victoria to tend to their daughter: Hannah Lauren Wilson. He could hear his girlfriend crying for him to come back...

That's when James Wilson suddenly sat up from his bed, opened his eyes and gasped. When he realized it was a dream, he lay back down and tried falling asleep.

* * *

Hannah was standing in the elevator when she saw Chase run towards the door and stood next to her. She noticed how good looking the doctor was, especially with his eyes. Hannah loved his eyes and quickly fell for his attraction. She smiled at him and when he turned to look at Hannah, Chase smiled back.

"Hi" he said

"This may be too straight forward, but you are so sexy."

Chase decided to smile at Hannah instead of ignoring her comment.

"You didn't just say that."

"And I didn't just do this either..."

Hannah leaned closer to Chase and started kissing him. Without resistance, they both were making out in the elevator, until the door opened and House saw them.

"This sight is more pleasing than the things I watch online"

Hannah heard this and pushed Chase away. House started laughing as he walked past the elevator.

"Geez, your boss scared the shit out of me."

"That's not the only thing he does" Chase said as he walked out of the elevator "I'll see you around."

When he was walking away, Hannah couldn't help but daydream about him.


	7. It's a Beautiful Lie

House's sight of Chase making out with Hannah in the elevator definitely sparked some flames when he walked in the room.

"Before we continue killing our patient, I'd like to announce that Dr. Chase over here might be getting some tail..."

"That's not true!" Chase said

"House, what are you talking about?" Foreman asked

"I'm surprised that you weren't there to see it. Chase was making out with an ex-patient in the elevator" House explained "I must say that you have good taste though. If I was that young, I'd probably make out with her too."

"Who is she?" Cameron asked.

"Wilson's daughter" House said with a smirk on his face.

"WHAT!?"

Chase knew that this would be an issue with Cameron, especially when they were imitate at one point. House knew that this would bother Cameron too, and that was the only reason why he mentioned it.

"You made out with some college chick who's Wilson's daughter? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"The last time I checked, nineteen is over the adult age of eighteen" Chase grumbled into his hands that were in his face.

"Aww, how cute. The love birds are fighting" House said "You know Foreman; I wish we had another girl working in this unit and it would be twice the fun..."

"I had it!" Chase roared as he slammed his hands on the table and stood up "I'm sick of all your shit. First you have me arrested and now you're broadcasting some lust in the elevator! I had it, and I quit!"

Chase stormed out of the room and slammed the glass door of the conference room shut. Luckily, the glass didn't shatter. House watched Chase leave the room, and then looked at the doctors.

"Well, that certainly made my day. Don't worry, he'll be back."

* * *

No one knew about Hannah's life outside the hospital walls, not even her own father. By the time Hannah and Wilson left the hospital, he had to drop her daughter off at the college for night classes. But a few nights after the make out session in the elevator, Hannah didn't go to class. When Wilson drove out of sight, Hannah walked a few blocks to a fraternity party since it was a Friday night.

Hours later, Hannah was stumbling around the fraternity house with an alcoholic drink in her hand. She loved partying, but what she loved even more was the attention she got from the guys. Except she only talked to them, nothing more.

She had fun and left the party. That's when her memory was becoming fuzzy as she stumbled in her footsteps. It felt like it was taking forever to get home, and she knew that the apartment was far away. A few minutes later, she fell to the ground and threw up on the street. Hannah felt like she was going to die when House stopped his motorcycle on the side of the street and walked over. He didn't say anything, but he did touch her shoulder as she continued to throw up the alcohol that she drank.

* * *

The next morning, Hannah woke up and was surprised when she was at her father's apartment. Then she realized that she was in big trouble.

She got out of bed, put on her slippers and walked out of her room. When she was about to go into the bathroom, Wilson left his room.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady" Wilson said.

"Except...I don't know what to explain"

"Then let me explain the situation for you then. House brought you home last night because you were kneeling on the ground throwing up" Wilson snapped "I thought that you were supposed to be in class!"

"I was in class..."

"The last time I checked, puking on the side of the road isn't class!"

"Dad, I don't remember anything that happened last night!" Hannah said defensively

"I remember when you came into the apartment last night; you were drunk and reeked of alcohol. Maybe you can explain that to me..."

Hannah looked at her slippers and tried to remember what happened last night. Then she remembered skipping class and going to the fraternity party.

"Shit."

"That's a really good explanation."

"That's not my explanation!" Hannah snapped "Why don't you leave me alone?"

"I'm not leaving you alone! I'm your father and the last time I checked, underage drinking is illegal!" Wilson shouted "You're lucky that House found you and not a police officer, because there's no way that I would bail you out of jail."

"You sound like my idiotic mother"

Hannah started to turn around and head towards the kitchen.

"Your mother wasn't an idiot."

When Hannah turned around and looked at Wilson, he knew that her remark wouldn't be pretty.

"Okay, then both of you are idiots!" Hannah screamed "You decided to leave me without a dad and made me fend for myself with my stupid mother! She didn't love me, and I know that you don't either! So leave me alone!"

Hannah grabbed the closest object in the living room, held the vase in her hand for only a second, and threw it at her father. He ducked and the vase smashed above him. When he looked up to see where Hannah went, she was already gone.


	8. When Your Older, You'll Understand

When House opened Wilson's door, he thought that he would see Wilson angry or okay. Instead, he was depressed and House sensed the emotion when he entered the room. He looked at Wilson and saw that he was staring at his desk.

"Aren't we emo today" House said. Wilson almost jumped when he heard a voice. When he saw that it was House, he was aggravated.

"Oh, it's you."

"Why are we feeling so blue today?" House asked "Is it because you're grieving over Amber still or is it because of your idiot daughter that I saved last night?"

"It could be both, but it's definitely Hannah" Wilson said with a heavy sigh "We had an argument when I confronted her, and she went ballistic."

"Define Ballistic"

"You could probably define ballistic the same way that I do when I'm depressed. She was very emotional this morning to the point where she threw a vase at me."

"It is common that Depression is passed down, but that's the common sense of the gene pool" House said as he sat down in a chair "Of course, we only argued. I never saw you throw objects at my face."

"I don't know what to do. This is going to bother me the rest of the day"

Wilson got up and started to grab his things.

"What are you doing?" House asked

"I'm leaving"

"For today or for good? If it's for good, I might have to hit you with my cane."

"Just for the day. Besides, I'll be back to pick Hannah up from her treatment. I'll see you later."

Within seconds, Wilson opened the door and signaled House to leave his office. House got up and left, wondering why Wilson was acting stranger than usual.

* * *

After his visit in Wilson's office, House went into the conference room where he saw Foreman and Cameron looking at paperwork.

"Wow, I'm surprised that Chase hasn't entered my presence for almost a week."

"Maybe he found a job somewhere else" Foreman suggested

"And maybe you might be doing that as well if you don't stop acting like an idiot. Where are we on our patient?"

"We can't find anything..."

"Wow, that's another surprised that I didn't expect" House said "Did you run tests?"

"We ran all the tests we can think of"

"Well that's interesting. This might be more interesting that Wilson's depression..."

"Wilson has depression?" Cameron asked

"Oops, did I say that out loud? Oh well, he's not even here."

"Why has he been depressed?" Foreman asked

"I have two suggestions for the both of you" House started to explain "One, don't ever have kids. They're a pain in ass for so many reasons. The second suggestion is to run all the tests again..."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious. Oh wait, I'm not dead."

Foreman and Cameron looked at each other. Then Foreman spoke up.

"Wilson's depression is affecting you, isn't it?"

"I believe I said to run all the tests again." House growled.

That was when his doctors quickly left the conference room. But House knew that Foreman was right, because Wilson's situation was bothering him.

* * *

Wilson asked Chase to bring Hannah to class that night. He had to think and wonder if having her daughter in his life was worth it. A few hours later when he walked into his apartment, he had his answer.

He saw his daughter sitting on the living room floor cutting herself. She was completely unaware of what was going on around her. She just sat there in her own world, watching the blood leave her cuts. This triggered Wilson to run over, grab the scissors and throw them in the kitchen. When Hannah realized that she didn't have the scissors anymore, she looked up at him. Wilson knew that something was wrong when he looked at his daughter's eyes. They were watery, and he had a feeling that her emotions had to do with the argument they had earlier.

He was right about her emotions because once Hannah saw her dad, she started to cry. Wilson grabbed his daughter by the hands and helped her up. She felt dizzy because she lost a lot of blood; so when she tried standing up, she almost fell over.

"Okay, why don't you lie down on the couch" Wilson suggested. He helped her sit down on the couch. Hannah slowly lay back on the couch. She looked to see where her father was and he was nowhere in sight. She closed her eyes and started thinking about how everything felt the same and how she wanted to end it. She started wishing that she didn't fall for her father's act and died.

Then pain suddenly came. Hannah opened her eyes and saw Wilson cleaning up the cuts.

"Ow!"

"I know this will hurt. I'm surprised that cutting yourself this much didn't hurt" Wilson said

"Well, you don't know what it's like."

"This is going to be hard to believe, but I do know what it's like."

"No, you don't."

Wilson applied some more peroxide on Hannah's cuts and then left the room. One minute later, Hannah saw him walk in the room with a small prescription bottle.

"What's that?" Hannah asked.

"It's my bottle of anti-depressants" Wilson replied as he looked at the bottle "Prozac, to be exact."

"I still don't believe you."

Wilson walked over and handed the bottle to Hannah. She looked at it and knew that it was the real deal.

"Hannah, you need help."

"I don't need anything"

"I think you do. I think you need therapy and some medication. Believe me, if you didn't need anything, I wouldn't have walked in the apartment watching my own daughter hurt herself. You have depression just like I do. Depression is genetic."

Hannah nodded. She already knew that Depression can be passed down by generation from her psychology classes. She already knew all the symptoms and all the possible treatments that someone with depression can receive. The fact that she didn't know, was that she had the mental illness herself.

"Hannah?"

"Sorry, I was thinking psychologically like I always do" Hannah said quietly. Then she shook her head as she started to cry "You're right Dad, I need help."

* * *

House was surprised when he saw Dr. Chase walk back in his office a few days later.

"This is a shocker" House said "Dr. Chase is actually in my office."

"Can I have my job back?" Chase asked

"Can you stop being an idiot?"

"I wasn't being the idiot."

"You were the idiot that yelled at me and left the conference room" House explained "Now, that's not very nice."

"I'm sorry, okay? Geez, can I have my job back now?"Chase asked

"You didn't say the magic word!"

"Can I please have my job back?" Chase asked. He started getting annoyed by House's humor. Then House gave Chase a folder.

"That's the case that we're currently working on. Go find Cameron and Foreman in the lab. I believe they're running tests."

Chase gave a smile of appreciation and thanks before he left House's office. House thought that he was going to be alone but after Chase left, Wilson entered the office.

"Why is it that I never have any free time to myself?" House asked as Wilson sat down "I guess I'm the popular one around here these days."

"Here's your coffee" Wilson said as he handed his friend his usual.

"How's your daughter?"

"Let's see...Last night when I came home she was cutting her arms."

"That's never a good sign of anything" House said "Regardless of if that relieves pain."

"You don't know anything about this, do you?" Wilson asked

"No. I just know that cutting can be addictive, but that's a different story."

"She's getting treatment of her eating disorder and her depression. The doctors confirmed that she had it this morning. I can't help but think about my depressive days..."

"But that changed. You're taking your meds and you seem fine. Hey, remember when I drugged your coffee and you were talking fast like one of the chipmunks?"

"That wasn't funny."

"But I proved my point, didn't I?" House asked.

"That was different. I just changed my prescription because the other anti-depressants weren't have an effect on me anymore" Wilson explained "See, you don't know much about me when it comes to this."

"Because you wanted your mental illness to be personal and not broadcasted, even though I somewhat broadcasted it when I drugged you."

"If I tell you all about my depression, you'll broadcast it. That's why I refuse to tell you anything" Wilson said.

"Oh yes, because I would run out of my office and scream 'Hey guys! The cancer doctor has depression and is even more of an idiot because of it.' Actually, that sounded like a good broadcast...maybe I should do that..."

Wilson shot him a look that made House realize that he could kill him if House did that.

"Sorry, I won't."

"Good. I need to get going. I have an appointment in a few minutes" Wilson said as he got up from the chair. But before he left, he paused. "You know, I can't help but think about how Hannah is just like me. She's nothing like her mother."

"Hell, she does have your eyes, doesn't she? Children seem to act or look on their parents for the obvious reasons" House said "Whoever made up the 'birds and the bees' theory would be proud of you for figuring that out so far into your adulthood."

Wilson wanted to smack him, but instead he started to laugh and leave House's office. House decided that he liked his humor more than anything else in the world.


End file.
